Arrangements
Arrangements are when Numberlemon characters switch shapes. How to read the patterns Now for arrangements. Rebe (1/1) Rebe is just one block. She only has one arrangement. OneMatchLovingSense2.png|Square / Cube / Triangular (1) Guarien (1/2) Guarien only has two arrangements: vertical and horizontal. 2.png|Vertical (1x2) Jackerson Jackerson has six arrangements: vertical, triangular, 1L+2, 2+1L, 2+1R and horizontal. 2D (3/6) vertical (1).JPG|Vertical (1x3) FB3CE134-1FEF-453A-989F-6B4360FC27CA.jpeg|L-shape (1L+2) upleftarrow.JPG|Up-Left Arrow (2+1L) Squarangl'r (5/19) Squarangl'r can be arranged vertically or in a square. He can also be horizontal, L/J-shaped, S/Z-shaped, Bolt-shaped, or T-shaped. vertical.JPG|Vertical (1x4) Squarangl'r.png|Square (2x2) bolt.JPG|Bolt (1L+2+1R) lshape.JPG|L-shape ((1x2)L+2) tshape.JPG|T-shape (3+1C) Soloer (2/216) Soloer can be vertical, 2x3, 3x2 or horizontal. soloervertical.JPG|Vertical (1x6) NL6.jpeg|2x3 Sammy (2/760) Sammy can be vertical, 1+2x3, or horizontal. 7tall.JPG|Vertical (1x7) Punchcar the 7.png|Odd Block (1R+2x3) Alex (13/2,725) Alex can make a wide variety of shapes. He is mostly seen 4x2, but he can be vertical, 2x4, a donut, and other shapes. IMG_20190811_081954_724.JPG|Vertical (1x8) Numberblock OC.png|4x2 I'm really uncomfortable.png|2x4 donut.JPG|Donut (3+1>1+3) IMG_20190810_164623_029.JPG|Zigzag (1L+2L+2C+2R+1R) KEWL DAWG.PNG|Horizontal (8) Not so square.PNG|Almost Square (2R+3x2) The e arrangement.PNG|E-shape (2+1L+2+1L+2) 2 S Tetrominoes stacked on eachother.PNG|Two Parts Shifted (2R+2L+2R+2L) Chair.PNG|Lowercase H (1L+3+(1>1)x2) The hammer arrangement.PNG|Hammer Time (3x2+(1x2)C) 8bit oval.PNG|8-Bit Oval (2C+4+2C) SQUAREZZZ.PNG|One Four Shifted (2L+4+2R) Number 4 arrangement.PNG|Mock Four (1L+(1>1)L+4+1CR) Bl9ki (1/9,910) Bl9ki can be vertical, but is mostly seen square. Bl9ki can also make a bunch of other shapes. 906c842fc9610b1.png|Square (3x3) Keleven (3/135,268) Keleven can be seen as 3+(2x4)L, or a rectangle with a hole. Kel eleven.png|Ten and One short (3+(2x4)L) Keleven on a sheleven.png|Chipped Off a Corner (2L+3x3) 11.png|Rectangle with a Hole (3x2+1>1+3) U on a rectangle.png|One Block Missing (1>1+3x3) Upside down t.png|Hat ((3x2)C+5) Scalfred (9/505,861) Scalfred can make a variety of rectangles. He wears an array display watch to show all the different rectangles he make. He can also be a square with a hole (donut-like) and other shapes. Scalfred standing tall.png|Vertical (1x12) tentwo.JPG|Ten and Two ((1x8)L+2x2) 2x6.JPG|2x6 12.png|3x4 4x3.JPG|4x3 6x2.JPG|6x2 cool dog.JPG|Horizontal (12) Scalfreddonut.png|Donut (4+(1>21)x2+4) stubbed.JPG|Stubbed ((2x2)C+4x2) Limeck (3/7,204,874) Limeck. 14nltall.png|Vertical (1x14) 2x7.JPG|2x7 stubbed (1).JPG|Stubbed (2C+4x3) Cure (3/27,394,666) Cure. tallcure.JPG|Vertical (1x15) tenaandfive.JPG|Ten and Five ((1x5)L+2x5) 15.PNG|3x5 stepshaped.JPG|Triangular (1R+2R+3R+4R+5) IMG_20190811_081029_379.JPG|Key (3+1>1+3+(1x2)C+(2x2)R+1C) 4B74DCFD-28D9-4260-AC48-5A4A6D6225A4.jpeg|Fork Chamy (2/104,592,937) Chamy can be vertical, 2x8, or a square. BF234496-D5F1-4F45-8A6C-AB8410F419AC.jpeg|Square (4x4) crazyshape.JPG|((1>1)C+2>2+5x2) Wrecker (1/400,795,844) Wrecker. Numberlemon17.png|Ten and Seven short 1 ((3x3)L+2x4) 17-2.JPG|Ten and Seven short 2 (2L+3L+4x3) 17-1.png|Pointing Upwards (1CL+2CL+3CL+5L+6) 17-3.png|Weird Steps 1 (1L+2L+2CR+3CR+4C+5R) 17-4.png|Stairs with a Hole (1L+2L+3L+2C+3CR+6) 17-5.png|Pointing Right ((1>1)L+4L+5L+6) 17-6.png|Weird Steps 2 (1L+2L+3L+4+3L+4) Jorvin (2/1,540,820,542) Jorvin, just like Scalfred, can make a wide variety of rectangles. 18 (1).png|3x6 18.png|(4x4+2C) NL18WHAT.PNG|(2R+4R+6x2) Lewisett (2/5,940,738,676) Lewisett. IMG 20190810 133952 447.JPG|Vertical (1x19) 19ha.PNG|Hill (1C+3C+5x3) helicopter.JPG|Helicopter (7+1C+(3x2)C+5R) IMG_20190810_170555_863.JPG|Chipped off a Corner (4R+5x3) elephant1.JPG|Elephant 1 (3C+5C+(4>1)L+1>21>2+(1>21)L) elephant2.JPG|Elephant 2 (3CL+8R+4L+((1>21)x2)L) IMG_20190810_202622_102.JPG|Thick Zig-Zag (2CR+3R+3CR+(2x5)L+1c2) Uranus (1/5,239,988,770,268) Uranus. 20190808 132257.jpg|4x6 IMG_20190810_204712_132.JPG|6×4 Chrissa (2/1,228,088,671,826,973) Chrissa. 4x7.JPG|4x7 28.png|Triangular (1R+2R+3R+4R+5R+6R+7) Quiluk (1/?) Quiluk. 99692BDE-D5B9-4A46-9A67-502E615F0EFB.jpeg|5x7 Glitch (1/?) Glitch. 2ACE2E38-B531-44EE-AF8C-93E2F1794742.jpeg|Square (6x6) Puppeh (1/?) Puppeh. Sketch-1564954884362.png|6x7 Smoochy (1/?) Smoochy. Me when i'm standing tall.png|Vertical (1x49) Me in Numberlemon.png|Square (7x7) Madee Manges (1/?) Madee Manges. Frame 1565164907594.png|6x11 IMG_20190810_210856_203.JPG|11×6 Pinkty (1/?) Pinkty. Cwacor’s redraw Of pinkty.jpeg|7x10 IMG_20190810_210838_553.JPG|10×7 69057867-225C-4173-A306-45E8BC4A8E93.jpeg|Vertical (1x70) A0AE9F81-7F67-4BF5-BE70-57558529D3F3.jpeg|Horizontal (70) Serenity (1/?) Serenity Sketch-1564958489141.png|6x12 IMG_20190810_204738_033.JPG|8×9 Hotshot (1/?) Hotshot. Frame 1565182648750.png|Square (10x10) Infi-power (1/∞) Infi-power. INFINITY.PNG